


To Crest

by Redenzione



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redenzione/pseuds/Redenzione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimi explains her ideas of the Crest of Courage to a woeful Davis. Slight MiChi, Sorato, Takari. Onesided Daikari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Crest

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Digimon, nor any of its affiliates.

* * *

He wanted to pick the rock up and throw it hard. Preferably at the blonde in front of him. However because of the current problems between the digital world and his world, something Izzy had tried to explain to him, he knew he couldn't pick it up. So the vision of seeing T.K. stumble and fall in front of him would just have to remain a day dream. For now at least.

Davis watched the Digi-Destined, all of whom were waiting for instructions. Most of his and Tai's troupe stood together with some exceptions. All though he hated to admit it, it wasn't surprising that Kari and T.K. stood apart from the group. After all they belonged to both era's.

He noticed T.K's brother and the red-haired girl were apart also. They were sitting curled into each other. Davis looked over his shoulder, Tai was talking with Willis and the Digi-Destined from other parts of the world.

Davis tried to hide the scowl on his face. He had gotten used to doing everything, to making the plans, to deciding what was going to happen next. Unfortunately Tai had come in and burst that bubble. He was older - and apparently wiser than himself. He was also the original Digi-Destined leader. A fact that made him, according to everyone else, perfect for the job.

"Tai knows what he's doing." Davis looked up and saw the bubbly blonde smiling down at him. It was only because she was almost as cute as Kari did he remember her name. Mimi.

"Huh?" Was all Davis could manage making the girl giggle and take a seat next to him. She sat with her legs together in front of her and leant back putting all of her weight on her hands and wrists. "Your angry because Tai took over leadership. Your worried because you don't want anything to go wrong, or anyone to get hurt."

He looked dumbfounded now, making her laugh again and all the harder. "The two of you are quite alike, it's almost uncanny."

One of his hands strayed upwards to feel the goggles wrapped around his head he absently rubbed two fingers over the glass.

Mimi watched him with a smile. She didn't expect him to talk, they barely knew each other. However it also looked as if he couldn't talk to anyone else. The one person who could understand was busy trying to save the world.

"I want to punch him in the face." His quiet wish cleared Mimi out of her reverie. She watched his fists clench and rest upon his knees. She watched them tremble. He swallowed and his Adam's apple bobbed, "I wish I could hate him. Them."

Mimi furrowed her brow, Davis looked up at her, worried about her reaction. He nodded his head over to the right, she leaned forward to look past and let out a slight 'oh' of realisation.

He nodded, "I can't though." She nodded this time as she met his eyes briefly. He turned to look at the smiling duo. "I hate that they have a history I will never be apart of. I hate that they understand each other on a level that is so far beyond my reach. I hate-"

He broke off and looked down at his hands, he clenched and unclenched his fists to gain control. Mimi said nothing but watched him look at his hands. "I hate," he began again, " knowing that I would do anything to make her happy. But also know that it will never be enough."

Mimi didn't know what it was that made Davis love Kari, but what she did know was that it unfortunately probably ran deeper than anyone - even himself - knew.

Mimi moved her eyes to where Sora and Matt were sitting. They were talking quietly basking in each other. She smiled.

"Maybe that's the Crest of Courage's curse." Bewildered, Davis looked up at her with a quick twist of his neck.

"Seriously!" She said while nodding emphatically.

He shook his head slowly in the negative, "curse...?" He drove the word out slowly, as if he hadn't spoken in years.

She smiled serenely. "Yeah, I mean both you and Tai were given the Crest of Courage-"

"I was also given the Crest of Friendship!" He interrupted harshly not wanting to believe in Mimi's idea of a curse upon one of his beloved crests.

"Ah ah ah!" Mimi waggled her finger, "but we're not talking about the Crest of Friendship are we?"

Davis scowled again, "the Crest of Friendship was given to Matt," Mimi pointed to him while she talked, "but that is irrelevant, we are talking about the Crest of Courage," she motioned behind her, "which was given to Tai. Who like I said, you are quite similar to."

Davis huffed and scratched the back of his head, "so what are you saying? That Tai is cursed too?" Davis scoffed his answer, as if the idea of anything bad happening to Tai was possible.

He came down from his amusement when he looked back at Mimi. She looked sad and serious, and met his directly in the eyes.

Davis opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. "You like Kari correct?" He nodded the affirmative to her question. "But she and T.K. have a ...thing."

He didn't answer her directly but the tightening of his jaw was all she needed. "Tai used to, or perhaps even still does, likes Sora."

Davis whipped his head around from watching Kari laugh to stare at Mimi. "But-but, she and he...they!" He pointed to Sora and Matt while whispering furiously.

Mimi laughed at his shock, "yes I know. Sora and Matt are together."

Davis sat still for a few seconds, before bringing up his hands to ruffle his hair, "Oh my god! What is it with those two!" He glared at Mimi expecting an answer, "seriously why? I mean they get everything! Is it in their genes or something? They share the same DNA! Do they have some crazy I-take-the-girl-someone-else-likes-without-even-trying scent or something?"

Mimi watched his frustration with amusement, "is it because they're blonde?" She laughed out loud at that one making Davis stop his ranting.

She smiled at him, "Honestly I don't know what the attraction is, all I know is that you like Kari, and Sora likes Matt, and both you and Tai are with the Crest of Courage, but without the girl you like. Coincidence? I think not."

Davis furrowed his brow, "so instead of having the girl, we get the Crest?" He paused for a second. "What kind of lame trade off is that?" He asked indignantly.

He started ranting again. Mimi let him, this was where he was different to Tai. Tai was much calmer and more patient than this leader. However Davis also was given two crests, as were Yolei and Cody thus their emotions were probably a lot more obvious that then original Digi-Destined.

"It's not a trade-off. It's a sacrifice."

Mimi's quietly spoken words brought Davis back down from his rant. This time Mimi didn't given him a chance to interrupt her. "The Crest of Courage denotes you as a leader. As a leader you don't just embody your Crest. But you embody everyone else's."

"How do I-?" Davis asked weakly staring at Mimi's profile. She was looking out at her friends in front of her.

"Courage comes in a lot of different forms. And it's something we all wish we had. And to an extent we do. But with you and Tai, you're both on a whole other level." She grinned and turned to look at the goggle-headed boy. "You both charge in headstrong, hoping to take out anything that stands in your way so no-one else will get hurt. You try and keep everyone together and safe. You are always in the forefront of everyone's minds. You take care of us. You tell the truth. You tell people things they have to hear, even though they don't want to hear it. You do the things no-one else will do. You sacrifice your happiness for everyone else."

She sighed and looked away from the stunned Davis. "Friendship, love, sincerity, reliability, knowledge, hope, light and kindness. You through your courage embody all of this. You have them all, which is why you were given the Crest of Courage. Because that's all you need to bring it all out." She paused and giggled, "sometimes I don't even think you need the Crest."

Davis finally smiled and blushed. He met her eyes again, she was smiling sadly, "you make the choice not to take Kari away from T.K. and Tai made the choice to push Sora towards Matt. You both sacrifice something that means a lot to you, for the happiness of others. To keep the status quo. To make sure everything is alright. You make the sacrifice that others cannot. Which is why you are the leader. And is in effect, what I call the curse."

Davis nodded again, unsure of what to say. "Yolei and Ken wanted to talk to you by the way." Davis looked up to see Yolei waving her arm at him. He raised his own arm in acknowledgement before standing up. "Thank you Mimi." Was all he said before walking away.

She pushed off her hands and rested them in her lap watching him go. "You know I always wondered why you were given the Crest of Sincerity rather than the Crest of Love." Mimi turned her head away to look to her left. Tai was standing next to her and smiling at her. He sat down next to her and braced his forearms on his bent legs. They watched the Digi-Destined in front of them pensively before Tai started again. "Do you remember when we had the final battle, and you were so scared about losing other friends that you refused to fight?"

Mimi smiled, "yeah I do, Joe stayed behind with me to make sure I was alright, I remember thinking at the time I wonder if he was more scared that I was." Tai laughed out loud getting the attention of his sister who waved at him. He waved back smiling. "That's when I knew why." Mimi looked at him in surprise.

He nodded, "unlike Sora you never needed a Crest to believe you could love, or could be loved. That emotion came easy to you, you showed it to us all the time. So much so that it was almost hard to believe you actually meant it." Tai smiled ruefully, "but then you were given the Crest of Sincerity. So we had no choice" He bumped her shoulder as he joked making her smile.

"Tai?" The bushy brunette looked behind him where his name had been called and sighed.

"No rest for the wicked!" He grinned at her, while moving to his haunches ready to stand. Mimi smiled, "you were the one who wanted the job don't forget Tai!" He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "yeah don't remind me."

Mimi giggled again. She looked over at Sora and Matt who had now joined T.K. and Kari. Mimi felt the hand around her shoulder and she tried to turn her head but wasn't quick enough as Tai had pulled her into his chest for a tight hug. It was an awkward position but she didn't care. She felt her cheeks warm up. "In case I never get the chance Meem's" His voice was low in her ear and she could hear his smile.

"Thank you for loving us."

He let go of her gently and stood up before walking back to Willis and the other Digi-Destined. Mimi didn't bother looking behind her to watch him walk away. She didn't need to. He had the Crest of Courage. That was all that mattered.

* * *

 


End file.
